The present invention relates to improvements in a button leg for fastening a button main body.
Generally the button is fastened to fabric with a thread in intimate contact therewith, so that it is difficult to cause the button to engage in and disengage from the button hole smoothly.
Among buttons for use with a thick fabric for example of an overcoat, there are some which have a leg of a predetermined length adapted to be fastened at its lower end to the fabric by sewing. With the button of this type, the button leg is secured to the main body of button. Thus the button main body itself is not movable pivotally or rotatably, and it is therefore difficult to assure smooth engagement and disengagement between the button and the button hole.
Furthermore in the case of buttons of either type described, the buttons are not removable from the fabric as desired unless the fastening thread is cut off, with the result that the following objections have been experienced conventionally. It is impossible to selectively replace the button easily as the wearer desires. When clothes are washed, the button will be lost accidentally due to break of the fastening thread. During laundering, the detergent damages the button, impairing its attractive appearance and lowering the ornamental effect of the button. Moreover buttons impede smooth ironing work.